Fallstar's Destiny
by eaglefan2569
Summary: "A hero destined to save her clan.. This is a story about Fallstar, her family and Clan, and her life. She follows tragedies after tragedies, and one night she gets a prophecy. Fallstar must live with her new injuries, and follow the true path. Leave reviews. I dont claim warriors. If Fallstar doesn't act soon, DragonClan can be lost forever. .must rid the evil from all the clans."
1. Prologue: The meeting

**_Prologue_**

Rain poured up above the trees as a bracken colored tom and a dappled she-cat, starlight sparkling at their paws like ice, ran to a shaded hollow. As they arrived, a silver she-cat and a muscular brown tabby greeted them.

"Greetings, Thornstar, Dapplestream." The silver she-cat said.

"Well, it's hard getting through a storm like this!" Dapplestream mewed quietly.

Thornstar silenced her with a look from his forest green eyes.

"Why did you call us here Silverfur?" Thornstar asked her.

Then the brown tabby spoke up. "It's about your son, Dragonstar." He replied.

Thornstars' eyes flashed at the mention of his son.

"What about my son, Eaglefeather?" Thornstar snarled. "If you think he's not loyal, you can deal with me."

Silverfur sighed and stood between the two bristling toms.

"This has nothing to do with disloyalty. In fact, it has to do with one of his daughters." Silverfur replied cooly.

"It's a omen, isn't it Silverfur?" Dapplestream spoke up.

"Yes. One of Dragonstar's daughters will save DragonClan."

"If she's capable, Silverfur." Eaglefeather mewed. "She's barely a kit! How can we put such a strong destiny on such a young cat?"

Silverfur looked at Eaglefeather with love and sorrow in her eyes. "We have done it before, and we can do it again."

The cats murmured their agreement, and all together, they ran together, back up to the stars.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, StarClan, Bluestar, Firestar, or Yellowfang. I only own my OC's, not including Cinderstar and Snowdrift, the clan names and ideas for the clans, and most of the ideas for the books. I am still accepting OC's for loners, rogues, or kittypets. Or even another clan for another book I might make. Thanks and please leave a review! -eaglefan2569**


	2. Chapter 1: Exploring

_Chapter 1_

Fallkit peered out of the nursery to the sunny clearing below. The DragonClan camp was well built, the Warrior's den and Apprentice's den nearest to the bramble tunnel. The Medicine Cat's den was in a crevice of the gorge, sandy and well sheltered with ferns draping across the opening. The Elder's Den was a fallen tree, sheltered by the bramble bushes growing around it, while the Nursery was a well built thorn bush, bracken and brambles making walls that blocked out weather and wind. The Leader's Den was on a high cliff ledge in the gorge, beneath the HighCliff itself, was Dragonstar's den, a half cave concealed by draping moss.

As Fallkit watched the activity in the camp below, she didn't notice Starkit sneaking up behind her.

"Hey!" Fallkit squeaked as Starkit leapt on top of her and started batting her belly with her forepaws. Their mother, Mistfall, was roused by the noise.

"Hey! Keep it down will you? Icebreeze can use the rest." She added, with a glance at the other queen. Icebreeze had her kits, Hawkkit and Stonekit, a few moons before.

"Apologize now, Fallkit and Starkit." Added Mistfall, with a glance at Icebreeze.

"Mistfall, let kits be kits. I can use a stretch, even. Hawkkit! Stonekit! If you're going to roughhouse like that, play outside!" She said briskly to her two tom-kits, who were play-fighting in the middle of the nursery.

"You can even take Fallkit, Starkit, and Snowkit, Right?" Icebreeze asked and looked over at Mistfall for permission. She nodded, and with that, the five kits bundled out of the Nursery and into the clearing.

The sun shone brightly in a blue sky as Stonekit and Hawkkit led Fallkit, Starkit, and Snowkit out of the nursery.

"Wow!" Fallkit exclaimed as they reached the middle of the camp.

Snowkit was fluffing up with excitement.

"Let's go into the warriors den!" Snowkit said.

"I wouldn't try, Snowkit." Replied Stonekit. "The last time we tried, Sharpfang chewed us out and we go in big trouble."

The three kits burst out laughing.

Sharpfang was the crankiest warrior, and all DragonClan warriors knew it.

Snowkit, Starkit, and Fallkit looked around. _The camp was BIGGER than from the nursery!_ Thought Fallkit. While Fallkit and her littermates were looking around, they didn't notice the tiger-pelted cat coming up from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" The tom mewed questioningly.

Fallkit glanced back and saw a bigger copy of herself in the toms' muscular body. The same tiger pelt, the same emerald eyes.

"Dragonstar." Stonekit mewed. "Mistfall and Icebreeze gave us permission to take them out."

"Well, as long as Mistfall gave her permission. Just don't go outside camp, ok?" Dragonstar mewed with worry in his eyes. "The Dawn Patrol reported a fox in our territory."

"We will!" the five kits yowled as Dragonstar walked away.

"Hey, maybe we can go out and catch that fox!" Starkit whispered with energy in her eyes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Starkit." Fallkit whispered back.

"Well, I'm going whether you like it or not, Fallkit!" and with that, Starkit sneaked out of camp.

Fallkit suppressed a sigh and followed Starkit out. Fallkit charged through the undergrowth to find Starkit crouched low on the ground, staring at the rustling undergrowth before her. A tawny head appeared in the bushes, and gave her a look through hungry amber eyes. The fox stepped into the clearing fully, its tawny pelt looking dull and its ribs showing. A growl came from its stomach, and the fox licked its lips. Then the fox lunged forward, chasing the two kits. The kits squealed and ran through the bushes. Fallkit could feel the fox's breathe on her feet, and the fox lunged forward. Fallkit shrieked as the fox's teeth hit her leg, and she felt a searing pain. The fox tried to drag her backwards, but Starkit leapt forward and scratched its nose. The fox let out a wail, and Fallkit scrambled from under its paws.

"Go to camp!" yowled Fallkit to her sister.

She nodded, looked at Fallkit, and sped off to camp, mewing "Be careful!"

The fox still behind her, she blundered through the undergrowth as fast as she could. When Fallkit looked back, the fox was struggling through a bramble bush, baring its blood-stained teeth. Trying to find her way back to camp, Fallkit saw the fox break free and race towards her. Fallkit shrieked and hurtled forward. She expected to feel hard ground beneath her paws, but instead found open air. She found the camp, but from the top of the ravine.

Fallkit let out a wail as he claws started slipping from the cliff. The fox burst out from the undergrowth, and Fallkit let out another wail.

"Fallkit!" Dragonstar screeched. Dragonstar and his patrol raced up the cliff to the fox.

Dragonstar, the deputy Tigerblaze, his apprentice, Larkpaw, Willowfur, and Sharpfang, leapt on top of the fox. Dragonstar turned to look at Fallkit and lunged forward. But he was too late. As he lunged forward, her claws slipped and she fell, shrieking, to the clearing below.


	3. Chapter 2: New injuries

_Chapter 2_

Fallkit woke up with a start in the medicine cat's den.

"W-Why am I in here?" Fallkit asked curiously.

In a sudden flash, her face hurt like lightning.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Mintheart, the medicine cat, exclaimed. "Shrewpaw, go get Dragonstar and Mistfall in here. Tell them that Fallkit is awake."

Shrewpaw nodded and raced into the clearing.

"So, Fallkit, how do you feel?" asked a curious Mintheart.

"M-my face hurts whenever I talk…" Fallkit stammered in a sudden shoot of pain.

As much as Fallkit wanted to know why her face hurt, she wanted to know how long she had been asleep.

"Mintheart? I have two questions." Fallkit asked nervously.

"Go ahead and ask, Fallkit." Mintheart replied.

"How long have I been asleep? Why does my face hurt?" Fallkit blurted the questions out without realizing it.

Mintheart stared nervously at Fallkit. "Well, um, Fallkit you broke your jaw, and you've been asleep for nearly a moon."

"What?!" Fallkit screeched, nervous and sad at the same time.

At that moment, Dragonstar and Mistfall padded in.

"Fallkit!" Dragonstar exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Then he started licking Fallkit, along with Mistfall. Mistfall shrieked at the sight of her daughters face.

"Mistfall, she's fine. Even though she broke her jaw and her foreleg is twisted, it doesn't mean she can't be a warrior like her sisters."

Dragonstar mewed reassuringly to his mate.

"I know, Dragonstar, but I'll never get used to her new face, that's all." Mistfall admitted back.

"Well, we have to get used to her new look. As long as she's fine, I don't care how she looks." Dragonstar replied. "Now I have two ceremonies to perform. A warrior's ceremony and an apprentice's ceremony." And with that, Dragonstar and Mistfall padded out into the clearing.

"Who are becoming apprentices and warriors?" Fallkit asked with a twinge of envy.

"Larkpaw and Owlpaw are becoming warriors, since they passed their assessment. Stonekit and Hawkkit are becoming apprentices. It'll be your turn soon, you know. Snowkit has been worried sick, and Starkit has been racked with guilt." Replied Mintheart matter-of-factly. "Why don't we watch it?" asked Mintheart kindly.

"You can go and sleep in the nursery today, as long as you can put pressure on that foreleg. Don't forget that you'll be six moons old next week."

Fallkit tried to get her right foreleg down to the ground, but it stayed near her chest.

"That's odd." Mintheart mewed. "I don't think it'll ever heal, as well with the jaw. You'll just have to train differently. Now let's go out."

"Ok!" Fallkit mewed determinedly.

"Well, then, lets go." Mintheart mewed and led Fallkit out of the medicine den.

"Let all cats old enough to swim and hunt join here beneath the HighCliff for a clan meeting!" Dragonstar yowled the familiar summoning into the warm Greenleaf breeze.

Once every cat had gathered, Dragonstar began. "We are here to celebrate two of the most important things in clan life. The making of new warriors and apprentices. We'll start with the warriors. Tigerblaze," Dragonstar said, turning to his deputy. "Are you satisfied with Larkpaw becoming a warrior?"

"I am, Dragonstar, She has trained well and will be a great asset to DragonClan." Tigerblaze responded calmly.

"Good. Whispersong, are you satisfied with Owlpaw becoming a warrior?" Dragonstar asked as he turned to the beautiful silver tabby.

"I am Dragonstar. She is a good hunter." Whispersong added, with a glance at her brown apprentice.

"Good. I, Dragonstar, leader of DragonClan, call upon StarClan to look upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to protect your code, and I commend them as warriors in return. Larkpaw, come forward." Dragonstar then jumped off the HighCliff and stood in the middle of the clearing.

Larkpaw raced forward to meet Dragonstar, the pretty tortoiseshell bouncing up and down with excitement.

Dragonstar let out an amused purr and spoke.

"Larkpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Larkwing. StarClan honors your keep sight and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar rested his muzzle on her head, and Larkwing leaned forward and licked his shoulder.

"Larkwing!" cried Stormbreeze and Sorrelfoot.

Fallkit remembered that the dark gray tom and tortoiseshell she-cat were Larkwing and Owlpaw's parents.

Dragonstar repeated the ritual for Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Owlclaw. StarClan honors your hunting skills and good humor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar put his muzzle on Owlclaw's head, and Owlclaw licked his shoulder.

"Owlclaw, Larkwing, Owlclaw, Larkwing!" the cats of DragonClan cheered.

"Now for the apprentices. Stonekit, Hawkkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Dragonstar asked the two kits, who where looking up at Dragonstar with excitement shining in their eyes.

"I do." Replied Stonekit.

"I will." Replied a excited Hawkkit.

"Very well. Stonekit come forward." Dragonstar mewed after they replied. Stonekit stepped eagerly forward.

"From this moment until you become a warrior, you will be known as Stonepaw. Willowfur," Dragonstar glanced at the silver-gray she-cat. "You will mentor Stonepaw. Tigerblaze was your mentor, and I hope you pass on the skills he gave to you."

Stonepaw walked over to Willowfur, and they touched noses.

"Hawkkit, from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Lionfur." Dragonstar looked at the handsome golden tom. "You will be Hawkpaw's mentor. I hope you pass on the loyalty and fighting skills you learned from Mousepelt."

Hawkpaw went over to Lionfur, and the two toms touched noses.

"Stonepaw! Hawkpaw!" cheered the DragonClan cats.

Icebreeze, her white fur, was gleaming as she stared at her two kits, pride and love in her blue eyes. Brackenheart's golden pelt was groomed nicely like Icebreeze's, with pride shining through his amber eyes.

"Larkwing and Owlclaw will watch the camp while we sleep now." And with that, Dragonstar went into his den.

The clan melted into the shadows, heading for their dens to sleep. Tigerblaze and Whispersong were giving Larkwing and Owlclaw their last instructions for their ritual, while Stonepaw and Hawkpaw headed for the apprentices den with Leafpaw and Shadowpaw.

"Come on, Fallkit!" Snowkit appeared next to Fallkit. "We've made your nest extra soft so your jaw won't hurt." Snowkit added.

A wave of love passed through her that Snowkit cared for her. After all, they were sisters. Fallkit followed Snowkit into the nursery, casting a last glance at Larkwing and Owlclaw. They were guarding the bramble tunnel.

"It's time for bed." Mistfall mewed to her three kits. "Don't even think of disturbing Fallkit while she sleeps. She wouldn't like it if her sleep is disturbed."

"Ok." Replied Snowkit and Starkit, and all three kits followed Mistfall into her nest.

"Goodnight, Fallkit." Mistfall breathed into her ear.

"Goodnight, Mistfall." Was Fallkit's reply.

But Fallkit found it hard to sleep. Every time she turned, her face hurt badly, like lightning streaking across her face. _Will I ever be a warrior? _Fallkit wondered drowsily as she sank into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: List of cats

_DragonClan_

Leader: Dragonstar: Tiger-pelted tom with emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Tigerblaze: Orange and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a ringed tail. Apprentice: Larkpaw

Medicine cat: Mintheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Warriors: Willowfur: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Whispersong: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw. Lionfur: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Dewpelt: gray tom with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw. Mapleleaf: dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Darkfoot: black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Shadowpaw. Sunheart: Gold tom with pale yellow eyes. Sharpfang: dark gray-brown tom with yellow eyes and large sharp fangs. Apprentice: Crookedpaw. Cherryblossom: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Rainfeather: blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Eaglefoot: Brown tom with amber eyes. Dapplefang: Dappled she-cat with green eyes. Riverwater: silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes. Finchtalon: white she-cat with blue eyes. Mousetooth: brown tom with amber eyes. Stormbreeze: Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Sorreltail: tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches on chest, paws, and tail tip with blue eyes. Sharpfang: Black tabby tom with amber eyes and a large fang.

Apprentices: Larkpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Owlpaw: brown tom with green eyes. Shrewpaw: small tabby tom with amber eyes. Leafpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Shadowpaw: Black-gray tom with amber eyes. Crookedpaw: large brown/ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes, with a crooked tail and stripe running down his back.

Queens: Mistfall: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Fallkit: tiger pelted she-cat with emerald green eyes. Starkit: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Snowkit: pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes.) Icebreeze: silver-white she-cat with blue eyes. (Stonekit: gray tom with amber eyes. Hawkkit: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.)

Elders: Shardfang: black tom with amber eyes and a large fang. Oakfoot: Brown tom with green eyes. Ferndapple: dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes.

IceClan

Leader: Skystar: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Stormlight: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Birchpaw

Medicine cat: Minnowsong: blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Appretice: Dustpaw

Warriors: Sprintwater: tabby she-cat with one blue and one green eye. Leopardfang: unusually golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Swiftfoot: swift tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Heavybelly: orange tom with amber eyes. Russetclaw: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Goldenfang: Gold tom with amber eyes and two large fangs. Cloudfur: white tom with blue eyes and long fur. Aprentice: Icepaw. Blackpelt: black tom with green eyes. Mistystream: white-blue she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw. Thornear: bracken colored tom with pale yellow eyes. Apprentice: Oakpaw. Hollowfur: Large silver tom with a blue eye (the other is gone). Yellowclaw: orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Grasspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Nightflower: dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mapleshadow: ginger-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Creamwing: cream colored tom with green eyes. Crookedtail: light colored tabby tom with hazel eyes and a kinked tail. Apprentice: Spottedpaw.

Apprentices: Birchpaw: tan tom with amber eyes. Dustpaw: gray she-cat with blue eyes. Icepaw: pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Silverpaw: silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Oakpaw: brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Spottedpaw: spotted tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green/blue eyes.

Queens: Bravewing: gray tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes. (Lockkit: tuxedo tom with green eyes. Goldenkit: golden tuxedo kit with blue eyes. Dawnnose: cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. (expecting Goldenfang's kits.)

Elders: Monarchwing: orange she-cat with black specks and blue eyes. Sharkfire: gray-ginger tom with amber eyes. Grayfur: gray she-cat with green eyes. Patchwhisker: black-and-white tom with green eyes.

NightClan

Leader: Cinderstar: gray tabby she-cat with white chest, paws and tail tip with light green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw

Deputy: Longfang: large black tom with orange and white stripes, and amber eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Medicine cat: Milktail: gray-white tuxedo cat with a kinked tail and hazel eyes. Apprentice: Brownpaw

Warriors: Hawkfang: large dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Snaketooth: tortoiseshell tabby tom with amber eyes. Coldfrost: White she-cat with ice blues eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw. Duskstream: gray tom with amber eyes. Stonepelt: Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Sunblaze: golden tabby tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes. Lightningclaw: bracken colored tom with green eyes. Frostheart: silver she-cat with white on chest, paws, and tail tip, with ice blue eyes. Apprentice: Fernpaw. Skywing: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Firestorm: bright ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes. Windfoot: small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes. Dawnpool: cream-ginger colored she-cat with blue eyes. Rainbowfeather: dappled she-cat with green eyes. Feathersong: beautiful gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Shimmerheart: pretty ginger tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes. Jaystripe: gray tabby tom with a black stripe down his back, with blue eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw. Dovefeather: fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Rockpaw. Lionflame: long furred ginger tom with pale yellow eyes. Apprentice: Flarepaw.

Apprentices: Foxpaw: ginger she-cat with white on chest and paws, with green eyes. Wolfpaw: light gray tom with blue eyes. Brownpaw: light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Darkpaw: black tom with amber eyes. Fernpaw: pretty light gray she-cat with black spots on her fur and green eyes. Rockpaw: brown/black she-cat with bright green eyes. Flarepaw: ginger tom with blue eyes and yellow stripes. Stripepaw: Dark gray/silver tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Queens: Graymist: gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Smokekit: dark gray tom with green eyes. Nightkit: black she-cat with blue eyes. Clawkit: small tabby tom with stripe over eye and green eyes. Smallkit: small gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes.) Dusknose: dark brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and golden eyes. (Pinekit: dark tawny colored tom with green eyes. Cloudkit: small gray-and-white patched she-cat with blue eyes.)

Elders: Badgerclaw: large badger-like tom with green eyes. Goldfrost: golden she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip with light green eyes.

TornadoClan

Leader: Foxstar: large muscular ginger tom with white on his muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip, with amber eyes.

Deputy: Echowish: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cat: Barkfang: brown tabby tom with a short tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw

Warriors: Reedwhisker: ginger tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw. Patchpelt: tuxedo cat with hazel eyes. Tigerfang: large dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Lionclaw: long haired golden tabby tom with green eyes. Leopardswift: swift golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Rainfall: blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Cloudwind: white tom with green eyes. Sunbreeze: gold tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw. Rainbowtail: dappled tom with amber eyes. Snowfall: pretty white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Hailfrost: long haired white tom with blue eyes. Sleetfang: silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Frogfoot: light brown tom with green eyes. Harepelt: sleek tan she-cat with hazel eyes. Mousetail: dark brown tom with blue eyes. Lizardspeck: small brown tom with black spots and amber eyes. Apprentice: Lavenderpaw. Ivycloud: black/tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws and dark green/blue eyes. Swiftfoot: dark gray/black she-cat with yellow eyes. Watertooth: dark blue/gray tom with glowing amber eyes. Apprentice: Songpaw. Brokenshadow: black/brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar from his right eye to his tail.

Apprentices: Weaselpaw: brown tom with green eyes. Redpaw: ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Pinepaw: brown-ginger tom with green eyes. Whitepaw: white tom with yellow eyes. Lavenderpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Songpaw: fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens: Rosethorn: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Windkit: small tan she-cat with white on chest and green eyes.) Dapplefang: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Flowerblossom: brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Cherrykit: ginger she-cat with green eyes. Stripekit: tabby tom with long stripe down back and amber eyes.)

Elders: Molewhisker: small black tom with amber eyes. Willowstream: silver she-cat with blue eyes. Featherstream: lightly colored gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Petalshade: tortoiseshell and black patched she-cat with hazel eyes.

Cats outside the clans:

Breeze: Silver with gray spots on ears and back with blue eyes and black paws.

Sliver: beautiful tabby she-cat with green eyes, kittypet.


	5. Chapter 4: Apprentices at last

Chapter 4

"Fallkit, Starkit, Snowkit," Dragonstar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Replied an excited Snowkit.

"Yes." Starkit gave a excited bounce.

"I do, Dragonstar." Fallkit mewed. She knew how much responsibility weighed at her shoulders when she made that promise.

"Very well. Starkit, come forward." Starkit scampered forward until she was in front of Dragonstar.

Dragonstar's emerald eyes shone with pride and love for his daughters.

"From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Eaglefoot." Dragonstar mewed after he looked at the cats assembled in the clearing. "You will mentor Starpaw; Pass on your hunting and fighting skills to Starpaw."

Starpaw padded up to Eaglefoot, excitement shining in her eyes. Fallkit was close enough to hear him whisper, "You'll be great, Starpaw."

Dragonstar repeated the same process for Snowpaw, who is mentored by Mapleleaf, and Fallpaw, who is mentored to Dragonstar.

"Tigerblaze, organize the patrols. I'm going to take Fallpaw out of patrol." And with that, Dragonstar led Fallpaw out if camp.

"Wow!" Fallpaw squeaked as she gazed around her clans' territory.

The trees were huge and of different variety, ranging from oak, spruce, and birch to redwood trees. Several streams ran through her territory.

"Ok, we're at the first border." Dragonstar mewed once they had reached a border.

"What's that yucky smell that smells like coldness, night, and marshes?" Fallpaw asked.

Dragonstar flicked his tail in the direction of the pine trees.

"We're at NightClan's border. They enjoy the darkness and cold wind, and have many marshes."

At that moment, a NightClan patrol appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked a large black tom with orange and white stripes. His amber eyes flashed with hostility.

"Longfang, I have as much right to be here as you do." Dragonstar replied cooly.

Longfang snorted, and looked at Fallpaw with dark hostility in his amber eyes.

"As long as you stay on your side of the border." Sneered a white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

"You have no rights to say that to me, a clan leader Coldfrost."

Dragonstar mewed to the bristling she-cat. As he spoke, two more cats appeared from the undergrowth. They were about the same size as Fallpaw, and they seemed to enjoy looking around.

"Who are you?" asked the bigger cat. He was light gray with blue eyes. The smaller cat, a black tom with smoldering amber eyes glared at his clanmate.

"Wolfpaw, you're not supposed to ask a cat from a different clan questions!"

The black cat added gently. By looking, Fallpaw could see they were brothers.

"I don't mind." Fallpaw replied. "I'm Fallpaw."

"What happened to your jaw?" the small black cat asked, and his eyes widened as he saw her twisted foreleg. "And your leg?" This time Wolfpaw shoved him.

"That's mean, Darkpaw!" he exclaimed.

"Wolfpaw is right, Darkpaw." Coldfrost scolded.

Dragonstar shook his head sadly. "She was chased by a fox off the top of our camp. The fox tried to rip her leg off, which twisted her foreleg." Dragonstar replied.

The four cats stared at her, and Fallpaw was starting to feel uncomfortable under their sympathetic gazes.

"Why do you look like Dragonstar?" asked Longfang curiously.

"She's my daughter." Dragonstar purred and nuzzled her. Fallpaw started to purr.

"Wow." Darkpaw said. "Aren't you not supposed to mentor your kits?" he asked curiously.

"Knock it off, Darkpaw. Its there choice, not ours." Coldfrost scolded again.

She turned to Longfang and mewed "We better finish with the border patrol, or Cinderstar will start to send a search party."

"Ok, lets go." Longfang and Coldfrost twined tails and continued along the border.

"Bye Fallpaw." Wolfpaw and Darkpaw muttered and ran after their mentors.

Dragonstar took her to the rest of the territory, even seeing an IceClan patrol consisting of the leader, Skystar, the deputy, Stormlight, Cloudfur, and his apprentice, Icepaw. They weren't as hostile, but they asked the same questions. Finally they returned to camp, and Dragonstar turned to Fallpaw.

"Get some fresh-kill and then rest, Fallpaw. I'm taking you hunting tomorrow." Then Dragonstar walked over to the fresh-kill pile, took a big trout, and took it to his den.

Fallpaw chose a blackbird for herself and walked over to where Stonepaw and Hawkpaw were talking to Starpaw and Snowpaw.

".. And then I leapt after it and caught the squirrel." Finished Hawkpaw proudly.

"Hey guys." Fallpaw said as she padded over to them.

"Hey, Fallpaw." Stonepaw and Hawkpaw said.

Fallpaw noticed that they didn't look her in the eyes, let alone her face. Snowpaw noticed it, too.

"Hey guys, there's no need to be rude. Fallpaw is fine. Don't act like she's an outcast just because she broke her jaw." Snowpaw mewed gently.

"Sorry, Fallpaw." Stonepaw muttered.

Hawkpaw just snorted and mewed, "Well, if she didn't want to look weird, she shouldn't have gone out of camp." Starpaw's eyes widened and Snowpaw's fur was bristling.

"How dare you be mean to Fallpaw! Apparently you don't realize who her father is." Starpaw said.

"So what? My father is Tigerblaze." Hawkpaw mewed with a flick of his tabby ringed tail.

"That doesn't make him clan leader, Hawkpaw." Dragonstar mewed. He had overheard the conversation and stepped in.

"I am clan leader, Hawkpaw, and you don't disrespect ANY of your clan mates." Dragonstar said, his tail twitching impatiently. "I'll tell your father. You can spend the rest of this moon caring for the elders." And with that, Dragonstar crossed the clearing over to Tigerblaze, who was sharing tongues with Icebreeze.

"Thanks a lot, Fallpaw." Hawkpaw muttered under his breathe. "You got me in trouble," he snarled louder. "Just because you're the leaders daughter doesn't mean you're always safe, even in your own clan."

Then Fallpaw saw something on Hawkpaw's fur. It was a scarlet tide of blood, its stench making Fallpaw dizzy.

_Beware the evil within. _A voice with quiet authority mewed.

When Fallpaw looked around for the voice, she saw a faint outline of a blue furred she-cat. She had blue eyes, like a clear river, a silver flecked muzzle, and, when Fallpaw looked closer, she could she the faint outline of something yellow on her forehead.

_A star. _Fallpaw realized as she gazed at it.

_Dragonstar has the same thing. _Fallpaw realized with a jolt.

She spoke with the authority of a leader, even though Fallpaw had never seen this strange cat before. She repeated the message, worry in her blue eyes.

_Beware the evil within. _The mysterious blue she-cat said. She started to fade away, along with the blood on Hawkpaw. Fallpaw got a last glance at Hawkpaw, and he had a evil glint in his blue eyes.

Once it faded away, she realized that Snowpaw, Starpaw, Hawkpaw, and Stonepaw were looking at her, confusion in their eyes.

"Why are you looking at me weird, Fallpaw?" Hawkpaw snarled.

"Just get out of my way. I have to go take care of the elders thanks to you." And with that, Hawkpaw stalked off.

"I'm sorry, Fallpaw." Stonepaw's quiet voice came from behind him.

"He usually isn't like this." But Fallpaw wasn't paying attention.

"I...Um... think Fallpaw needs to go to her nest." Snowpaw said, and led Fallpaw towards the apprentices den.

"Wait." Fallpaw mewed. "I...have to talk to you, Snowpaw."

"Ok." Snowpaw led Fallpaw into the shelter of brambles near the apprentices den.

"Ok, what is it?" Snowpaw asked, worry in her ice blue eyes.

"I...had a vision." Fallpaw began, and told Snowpaw what see had seen.

Snowpaw listened; worry growing in her ice blue eyes.

"Well," Fallpaw ended. "What do you think I should do?"

"I'd keep quiet, for now, until you figure out what it means. I'd also keep an eye out for Hawkpaw. He seems out for you." Snowpaw mewed.

Fallpaw nodded, and padded back into the clearing. She heard an excited squeal from the bramble tunnel, and turned to she Leafpaw and Shadowpaw running out from the tunnel, skipping out in front of Dewpelt and Darkfoot, the newest warrior other than Larkwing and Owlclaw.

"What happened?" Fallpaw asked.

"We finished our final assessment!" Leafpaw mewed, skipping happily around the clearing. "We're being made warriors as soon as Dewpelt reports to Dragonstar." At that moment, Dragonstar appeared out of his den and leapt upon the HighCliff.

"Let all cats old enough to swim and catch their own prey join her beneath the HighCliff for a clan meeting!" Dragonstar yowled the summons and the cats of DragonClan crept out of their dens and bounded into the clearing, finding a place to sit. Fallpaw ended up near Snowpaw and Stormbreeze.

"Do you want it to be your turn now?" Stormbreeze asked gently. Fallpaw nodded, feeling a bit jealous of Leafpaw and Shadowpaw.

"Don't worry." Stormbreeze mewed. "It'll be your turn in a couple of moons. Maybe by early Leaf-Bare."

Fallpaw nodded and turned her attention to Dragonstar. She realized that she missed part of him talking.

"I name you Leafshade. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and I make you a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar put his muzzle on Leafshade's forehead, and she licked his shoulder in turn.

"Shadowfire! Leafshade! Shadowfire! Leafshade!" the cats cheered, and bounded forward to congratulate the new warriors. Fallpaw managed to get close enough to Shadowfire and Leafshade.

"Congratulations, Shadowfire, Leafshade." Fallpaw mewed cheerily.

"Thanks." Shadowfire mewed.

"It'll be your turn soon, Fallpaw." Leafshade mewed.

Fallpaw nodded, but wondered how long it would be. As they headed for their den to sleep, Fallpaw looked up at the stars.

_Are you watching me? _Fallpaw wondered. The glittering stars gave no answer to Fallpaw's question. Fallpaw felt further away from her ancestors more than ever.

_If you're watching me, protect us._ Fallpaw wished as she limped into the Apprentices den.


	6. Chapter 5: Wacky dreams

Chapter 5

Fallpaw shivered in the icy cold air. It was Leaf-Bare, and Fallpaw had never experienced this kind of cold. Four moons had passed since she became an apprentice, and prey was getting scarcer, thanks to the cold weather. Fallpaw was numb from her tail tip to her nose. She was doing her final assessment with Snowpaw and Starpaw. Stoneheart and Hawkclaw, made warriors only a few days before, said the assessment was easy.

"Hawkclaw is more annoying now that he's a warrior." Snowpaw had commented.

"But Stoneheart won't be right?" Fallpaw had mewed.

Snowpaw got a dreamy look in her eyes and replied "Yes, yes he won't."

Fallpaw just shook her head and thought _weird. _ Fallpaw stood still, opening her jaws wide to track smells.

_Mouse!_ Fallpaw happily thought. _I can give it to Shardfang._

The black elder has been weak for a couple of days. Mintheart and Shrewfur had tried every herb they had, and he wasn't getting better.

"He's in the paws of StarClan now." Mintheart had mewed.

Fallpaw used all her knowledge of stalking, creeping low to the floor, the wind blowing towards her. She crept towards the mouse, its scent making her mouth water.

_If I catch this, I'll have enough prey to finish my assessment._ Fallpaw thought. _Just a few more tail-lenghts. _All of the sudden, the mouse sat up, ears and nose twitching. It tried to make for the ferns, but Fallpaw caught it just in time. She pounced on its back and broke its spine, its body going limp in her jaws.

"Great catch!" Fallpaw heard from a near-by bush, and Dragonstar appeared.

"You're a excellent hunter." Dragonstar mewed. Fallpaw purred. Dragonstar rarely dealed out praise.

"Let's get back to camp. At sunhigh you'll be made warriors." Dragonstar purred.

Fallpaw took the mouse and headed to a birch tree, where she buried her other catches, a pigeon that was the size of a kit, and a shrew. With her catches, she headed back to camp. Snowpaw and Starpaw were already back at camp, carrying their catches, a squirrel, two mice, and a thinch.

"Wow. Nice catches, Fallpaw!" Snowpaw exclaimed when she saw her sisters catch. Fallpaw purred, and she nuzzled Snowpaw.

"You did well, too." Fallpaw mewed back to Snowpaw.

"I'm going to take this mouse to Shardfang." Fallpaw said to Snowpaw.

"It's his favorite fresh-kill." And with that, Fallpaw took her mouse and brought it to the elders den. As Fallpaw entered the den, the stench of sickness filled the air, making Fallpaw want to gag, but her mouth was full.

"I brought Shardfang something to eat." Fallpaw mumbled around the mouse to Mintheart, keeping watch at the entrance of the elders den.

Mintheart nodded, and added "Just don't stay for long. We don't want you to miss your warriors' ceremony."

"Ok." And Fallpaw entered the den.

She saw Shardfang stretched upon the ground, his limbs flailing as if he was running. His eyes were glazed with fever, and his tail twitched uncontrollably.

"Here, Shardfang." Fallpaw mewed. "I brought you a mouse, your favorite."

Shardfang struggled to sit up, but looked at Fallpaw with gratefulness in his eyes.

"Thanks." Shardfang mewed gratefully and took a bite of the mouse.

"Great StarClan, this is good!" Shardfang mewed and he ate more of the mouse.

Fallpaw dipped her head and padded out into the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the HighCliff for a clan meeting!" Dragonstar's command rang out to all the clan.

Stormbreeze, Sorrelfoot and Owlclaw exited the warriors den and padded into the clearing for a place to sit. Creekpaw, Streampaw, and Skypaw, the new apprentices, sprang out into the clearing. Mintheart and Shrewfur peered out of the elders den, while Rainfur sat next to the nursery entrance, keeping an eye on Willowfur, his mate, and his kits, Fallowkit, Forestkit, Grasskit, and Streamkit. Whispersong padded out of the nursery, bundling Sunkit, Bramblekit and Brackenkit out with her. Lionfur glanced worriedly at his mate and rushed to help her.

As the rest of the clan came out, Dragonstar began the ceremony.

"Eaglefoot," Dragonstar mewed to the brown tom. "Do you think Starpaw has proven herself to be a warrior?"

"I do believe she has, Dragonstar. She is one of the best fighters." Eaglefoot dipped his head respectfully to his leader.

Dragonstar nodded and turned to Mapleleaf. "Has Snowpaw proven her skills?"

The pretty she-cat nodded gracefully. "Yes she has proven her skills. I will be honored to fight alongside her, and hope we all listen to her opinions."

Dragonstar dipped his head to Mapleleaf and mewed to the clan. "Fallpaw has proven herself, even though she was terribly injured when she was a kit. She has waited long, and deserves to be a warrior."

"I, Dragonstar, leader of DragonClan, call upon StarClan to watch over these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I make them warriors in return. Starpaw, come forward." Dragonstar mewed and leapt of the HighCliff.

Starpaw padded forward, looking well groomed and excited.

"I name you Starwhisker. StarClan honors your humor and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar rested his muzzle on her forehead, and Starwhisker licked his shoulder in return and took a pace backward to stand between Mistfall and Eaglefoot.

He repeated the ceremony, naming Snowpaw Snowdrift, who now stood beside Mapleleaf and Tigerblaze.

"StarClan honors your hunting skills and good nature, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar put his muzzle on Snowdrift's head, and she licked his shoulder.

Now it was her turn. Dragonstar turned to her and mewed. "You have come a long way, young cat. Step forward."

Fallpaw padded forward to stand in front of her father. His green eyes shone with pride and love for his daughters.

"I name you Fallshadow. StarClan honors your smart thinking and sharp eyes, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar paused for a moment before bending down to lay his muzzle on her forehead.

Fallshadow licked his shoulder, and took a few steps back to stand between Stoneheart and Owlclaw.

"Starwhisker! Snowdrift! Fallshadow!" the cats of DragonClan mewed into the sky, which had red streaks since the sun was setting. Mapleleaf, Eaglefoot, and Dragonstar padded up to the new warriors.

"Remember to be silent on your vigil." Eaglefoot mewed.

"Make sure to keep watch on the camp." Mapleleaf added.

Dragonstar licked his daughters' ears and mewed "Make me proud. I'll send Tigerblaze to relieve you in the morning." And with a flick of their fathers' tabby striped tail, Dragonstar, Mapleleaf, and Eaglefoot went towards their dens.

Fallshadow noticed for the first time how Mapleleaf and Eaglefoot were twining tails.

Starwhisker flicked her silver tail, signaling where they should keep watch. Fallshadow nodded and slinked off in the direction of a cliff ledge jutting over the bramble tunnel. Fallshadow put all her effort into her three good legs and leapt onto the ledge. Starwhisker was perched in a tree just outside the barrier, and Snowdrift sat in front of the barrier. Fallshadow looked around the clearing, her ears pricked and her eyes focused. She thought she saw moving in the undergrowth, but it vanished quickly.

_Strange._ Fallshadow thought.

_What would be out this late at night? _Fallshadow shrugged and laid on the cold surface of the cliff ledge.

The sun was starting to rise when Fallshadow saw Tigerblaze emerge from the warriors den. He saw him pad up to Snowdrift, and Starwhisker leapt from the tree to join her. Fallshadow bunched her muscles and leapt down to join them.

"Get some rest, you three." Tigerblaze was mewing.

"Once you wake up, I want you to go hunting, Starwhisker. Snowdrift, you can join the evening border patrol. Fallshadow, you're going to join some of the warriors in a training session to keep your fighting skills sharp." With that, Tigerblaze bounded into the middle of the clearing, where warriors and apprentices were emerging to see if they were on a patrol.

The three littermates went to the warriors den to find Leafshade and Shadowfire there.

"We made your nests!" Leafshade mewed proudly. The nests had feathers and extra moss in it.

"We thought of how tired you'd be when you were done with vigil." Shadowfire added gently.

"Thanks!" Fallshadow mewed and she sunk into the moss. She'd never thought anything was more comfortable.

Sunhigh was well past when Fallshadow woke up. Starwhisker and Snowdrift's nests were empty, and Fallshadow figured they'd already gone on a patrol. Fallshadow stretched luxuriously, which was hard on three paws, and padded into the clearing.

"There you are, Fallshadow!" Dragonstar called with relief in his voice. "We were just about to leave without you."

The cats going with Dragonstar was the clans newest apprentices, Sunpaw with Stoneheart, Bramblepaw with Finchtalon, and Brackenpaw with Hawkclaw.

"Lets go!" Dragonstar gathered the cats with a sweep of his tail and led them out of camp.

Fallshadow padded along quietly, passing sprouting buds and bushes covered in snow. Fallshadow let out a squeak when some of the melting snow from a holly bush fell on top of her. Stoneheart turned around with Sunpaw, a glimmer of amusement in his amber eyes.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you about the snow." Stoneheart twitched his whiskers in laughter; while Sunpaw was laughing so hard he started coughing.

"I'll show you covered in snow!" Fallshadow yowled, scraped some snow off the ground with her good forepaw, stood on her hind legs, and hurled it at Sunpaw. Sunpaw sat up straight, a clump of snow on his ear.

"Not funny!" he complained.

He scooped up some snow and hurled it at Fallshadow. Fallshadow squealed and dashed as fast as she could with her three legs behind some trees. Fallshadow sat there silently, hearing a crunch in the snow as Sunpaw looked for her.

"Gotcha!" Sunpaw yowled triumphantly as he leaped out from behind a tree and pinned her to the ground.

"I win!" he mewed into the cold air. Fallshadow went limp and he released some of his grip. Fallshadow suddenly sprang up and knocked Sunpaw off her.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sunpaw yowled as he was pinned down, her one forepaw on his neck. Sunpaw looked directly at her twisted forepaw with amazement and mewed "I don't know how you can get around with three legs. That must hurt."

Fallshadow saw amusement and something else in Sunpaw's amber eyes. Fallshadow purred and leapt off of him.

"Are you two kits?" Stoneheart mewed.

Fallshadow spun around fastly and mewed defensively "We were just having some fun. What's wrong with that?"

Stoneheart just shook his head and led them to the training hollow. Dragonstar was demonstrating a basic fighting move called the Leap-and-Twist.

Dragonstar stopped as he saw the three cats enter the hollow. "Fallshadow can you demonstrate this move to Sunpaw?"

Fallshadow nodded and stalked to the other side of the clearing.

"Try to get me." Fallshadow mewed.

Sunpaw nodded, crouched low to the ground, and look intently at her. Fallshadow saw he was about to leap and instead leapt. Fallshadow leapt over Sunpaw, raked her paw along Sunpaw's back, and twisted in the air, landing on her four paws. Sunpaw spun around in confusion, and leapt into the air, landing near Fallshadow. Fallshadow turned around and darted to Sunpaw's side, fast as a snake. Sunpaw tried to intercept her from dashing off, but Fallshadow was quick. Fallshadow leapt into the air again and pinned Sunpaw to the ground. Fallshadow laughed and got off Sunpaw.

"Well done!" Dragonstar called from across the clearing. "Did you see where Sunpaw went wrong?"

"He stopped to think before I leapt. He then got confused on my position and didn't stop to think where I'd go next. When he tried to intercept me, he came short, and he didn't fight back when I pinned him down." Fallshadow mewed thoughtfully.

"Good. Sunpaw, take into action what you saw from Fallshadow. Do it again."Dragonstar mewed and went back to showing Brackenpaw the move.

Sunpaw nodded and leapt into the air. Fallshadow darted off to the side, but Sunpaw got a rake in from the side. Fallshadow turned around quickly and leapt to Sunpaw, but he was ready. Sunpaw kicked Fallshadow off of him and pinned her to the ground. Sunpaw looked down at Fallshadow, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Who's laughing now?" Sunpaw mewed and stepped off her.

"Good job, Sunpaw! Practice it several times." Fallshadow and Sunpaw practiced the move until they could do it in their sleep.

Dragonstar beckoned them over. "Well done, all of you. Get some fresh-kill and some rest." The cats nodded, and they went back to camp. Fallshadow mewed to Sunpaw as they were returning to camp.

"You're going to be a great fighter some day." Fallshadow mewed.

Sunpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. As Sunpaw and Fallshadow entered camp, Leafshade's apprentice, a pretty patched she-cat named Splashpaw, padded up to Sunpaw.

"Hi!" Splashpaw mewed. "Come eat with the rest of us." And with that, Splashpaw led Sunpaw to the other apprentices.

Fallshadow had seen the way Splashpaw looked at Sunpaw, and she felt a surge of anger when she realized that Splashpaw liked Sunpaw.

_Am I…Jealous? _Fallshadow thought suddenly. Fallshadow shook her head and went to grab some fresh-kill. Fallshadow heard a wail come from the elders' den, and saw Mistfall pad out of the elders' den. Mistfall let out another wail, and Fallshadow dashed to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Fallshadow asked gently. Mistfall was shaking and her eyes had a dazed look.

"Shardfang…. is dead." Mistfall mewed shakily, and looked at her paws.

Fallshadow gasped, and raced to the elders' den. Fallshadow stuck her head in the elders' den, and the stench of death hit her like a blow. Shardfang was lying still on the ground, his limbs outstretched like he was running, and his amber eyes were glazed and stared at nothing. Grief welled up inside her. Shardfang was her grand-father from Mistfall's side, and to think he was dead, Fallshadow just couldn't believe it. Fallshadow padded sadly into the clearing and sat looking up at the stars. Snowdrift joined her with looking up at the stars. Stoneheart padded up to Snowdrift and laid his tail gently on Snowdrift's shoulder.

"Come. Let us sit vigil." Snowdrift purred faintly as Stoneheart led Snowdrift to Shardfang's side.

Starwhisker padded up to her side and mewed "I wonder when Stoneheart and Snowdrift will announce it." She mewed.

Fallshadow mewed "What?" Starwhisker looked at Fallshadow in confusion.

"You don't see it?" Starwhisker pointed her tail to Stoneheart and Snowdrift, who were sitting side by side.

Starwhisker rolled her eyes and mewed, "They're mates."

Fallshadow looked at them with a jolt. She hadn't realized the way they looked at each other, and how they had always had tails twined, pelts brushing. Fallshadow sighed and sat next to Shardfang, keeping vigil. Fallshadow pushed her striped muzzle into his cold, black fur.

_I hope you take care of him. He will be a great asset to your ranks. _Fallshadow thought and looked overhead. Fallshadow saw a bright star shine above her head, and wondered if he was watching her already. Fallshadow struggled to stay awake for the whole vigil, but sank into sleep.

Fallshadow woke up to be in a sunny filled clearing. All of the sudden, the clearing went dark. Shadowy cats poured around her, and she heard yowling. Fallshadow shrieked in fear and ran.

"Psst!" a voice mewed. Fallshadow looked around and saw the blue-furred she-cat again. The she-cat was beckoning to her with her tail, pointing to a hollow. Fallshadow and the blue cat crept to the hollow, where a handsome ginger tom with green eyes and a gray matted she-cat with yellow eyes waited.

"Finally you're here, Bluestar." Snarled the matted gray she-cat. The ginger tom laid his tail on the she-cat's shoulders and mewed "Calm down, Yellowfang."

"Calm down, Firestar?" Yellowfang snarled. "We don't have all the time in the world. We have until sunrise."

Fallshadow looked at the cats in shock. These were the ancient clans' ancestors.

Fallshadow mewed nervously "I-Is Shardfang here and save?"

Bluestar dipped her head. "Yes he is. Now pay attention. I have a message for you only." Bluestar mewed suddenly.

When she spoke next, her voice sounded like other cats voices were with it.

"A hero destined to save its' clan must rid the evil from all the land."

Fallshadow looked at her in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

But Bluestar, Firestar, and Yellowfang weren't there. All of the sudden, a paw jabbed her in the side. Fallshadow looked up to see Snowdrift.

"Wake up." She was mewing. "It's time for Shardfang to be taken out."

Fallshadow nodded and stood up. Fallshadow saw Oakfoot and Ferndapple emerge from the elders den. They looked sadly at their old denmate and Dragonstar lifted Shardfang onto Oakfoot's back. Mintheart padded out of the medicine cats' den and stood next to Oakfoot and Ferndapple, and mewed the farewell to fallen clanmates.

"May StarClan light your path, Shardfang. May you have good hunting and shelter where you rest." With that, the clan made a path for Ferndapple and Oakfoot to take Shardfang. Shardfang's tail trailed on the ground lifelessly, and Ferndapple's tail whisked out of sight.

The clan went about doing he duties needed, but Fallshadow stayed and stared at the fading stars. Fallshadow felt a tail gently laid on her shoulder, and turned to see Darkfoot.

"You must be tired after your vigil. Let me take you to your nest. I'll tell Tigerblaze that you are resting." Darkfoot led her gently to her nest in the warriors den.

"Thanks." Fallshadow mewed thankfully, and sank into her nest.

Darkfoot nodded and padded into the clearing. _He's a nice tom. _Fallshadow thought drowsily as she sank into a much needed sleep.

Yes I finally added paragraphs. (For you Fluffykittens11) Thank you all that have read my book. I'm working hard on it! Please leave a review, I want to hear your opinion! I'll keep writing! –eaglefan2569 (disclaimer: I do not own Firestar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, or warriors. I only own the clan names and my made OC's, which are all but Snowdrift and Cinderstar.)


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

Chapter 6

Snow covered DragonClan's camp like a white fluffy blanket. Fallshadow stepped into the clearing, snow clumping on her thick fur. Fallshadow let out a small curse and went over to Tigerblaze for the patrols.

"Sharpfang, take Willowfur, Hawkclaw, and Riverwater to patrol our border with NightClan. I will lead a hunting patrol with Dewpelt and Mapleleaf. Sunheart. Take Cherryblossom, Finchtalon, Fallshadow and Crookedstripe to patrol IceClan's border." Tigerblaze mewed.

The cats that were called on patrols went off to find their patrol leader. Fallshadow padded over to Sunheart with Crookedstripe behind her. Sunheart looked around, the patrol around him. Sunheart nodded and led his patrol out into the woods. The undergrowth was drooping from the load of snow on it. Fallshadow limped behind Cherryblossom. Cherryblossom turned around and looked at her.

"You must be having a hard time with your leg." The ginger she-cat murmered sympathetically.

Fallshadow nodded, wincing in pain as snow hit her injured foreleg. They trudged on through the snow until they reached IceClan's border. It was unusually quiet. Sunheart paused and opened his mouth, tasting the air.

"IceClan, large amount of cats by the smell of it. Stay close to me." Sunheart mewed warningly.

The cats nodded and stepped closer to Sunheart. The cats crept under bushes. The undergrowth rattled on IceClan's side and a large patrol of IceClan cats appeared and padded into DragonClan territory, setting scent-markers inside their borders. Fallshadow's fur bristled up as she watched them.

"Crookedstripe, race back to camp and tell Dragonstar we're being invaded. Everyone else, prepare to fight." Sunheart growled quietly.

The cats nodded and Crookedstripe raced off, while the rest of the patrol members braced themselves for Sunheart's signal. Sunheart flicked his tail and the warriors leapt out of the undergrowth and in front of the IceClan warriors. The IceClan cats let out a yowl of shock as the patrol of four landed in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Stormlight? You're outside of IceClan's territory." Sunheart growled, unsheathing his claws.

The pretty blue-gray she-cat in the front stepped forward and hisses "What does it look like, Sunheart? We need the territory, and if we have to, we'll fight for it." Stormlight slid out her own claws. The IceClan patrol consisted of nine other cats then Stormlight. Fallshadow knew they were badly outnumbered.

"IceClan, attack!" Stormlight yowled, and the IceClan patrol leapt forward.

"DragonClan, attack!" Sunheart yowled. DragonClan rushed at the IceClan patrol, eager to protect their territory.

Stormlight leapt on top of Sunheart, bowling the larger cat over. A swift russet colored she-cat leapt on Cherryblossom, and a heafty bracken colored tom pinned Finchtalon down. A large golden tom with two large fangs and an orange tabby she-cat hurled themselves at Fallshadow. Fallshadow let out a shriek of pain as the tom leapt on her back, putting her on the ground. The orange she-cat clawed Fallshadow's sides before dashing away. Fallshadow heard a yowl of pain and shock as Cherryblossom drove the swift russet she-cat away, to be replaced by a large silver tom. Finchtalon managed to struggle up, blood dripping from a wound above her eye. Sunheart knocked Stormlight off of him and pinned her down, clawing at her underbelly. A orange tom raced to help her, knocking Sunheart off of her. Fallshadow felt the golden tom's long teeth bite into her neck. Then the weight suddenly vanished. Fallshadow saw Dragonstar knock the tom off of her and gave him a heavy blow to the head, which sent him crashing through the undergrowth. The backup patrol had arrived! Snowdrift leapt on the bracken colored tom, and Finchtalon and Snowdrift lashed at him on all sides. The DragonClan patrol had managed to surround the remaining IceClan patrol.

"You have lost, Stormlight. Return to IceClan and never come back. DragonClan's borders are well guarded." Dragonstar mewed, pacing towards Stormlight threateningly.

"IceClan, retreat!" Stormlight mewed. She turned to Dragonstar and hissed "This isn't over yet, Dragonstar. You may have won THIS time, but you wont win next time." With these words, Stormlight ran after her clanmates. Mintheart and Shrewfur went to each cat, checking their wounds. Fallshadow hurt everywhere, but she felt a small flicker of triumph. _We beat them. _Fallshadow thought faintly. Then Fallshadow gagged. Blood still pooled from her neck.

Dragonstar turned to her and mewed "Are you ok?"

Fallshadow barely heard him. Fallshadow felt dizzy and fell down to the ground, blood still coming out.

"Fallshadow!" a cat yowled, but Fallshadow barely heard. Her eyes rolled back in her head and everything went black. Fallshadow opened her eyes to see herself in a grassy clearing, a green-leaf breeze blowing her fur back. Fallshadow enjoyed the warmth. _Wait a minute. _Fallshadow eyes widened in shock. _It's leaf-bare. Where am I… _Fallshadow limped around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hello, Fallshadow." A deep mew sounded behind her. Fallshadow turned to see Shardfang staring at her, looking strong and healthy. Fallshadow gasped in surprise.

"Shardfang..? If you're here I must be in StarClan…" Fallshadow mewed in confusion.

Shardfang purred and mewed "You are not dead, young one. You will be around for awhile longer."

Fallshadow let out a sigh of relief to know she wasn't dead. Shardfang paced closer to Fallshadow, worry in his amber eyes.

"Beware an evil within." Shardfang mewed suddenly.

Fallshadow looked at Shardfang in surprise. What did he mean? Shardfang stared at Fallshadow with serious amber eyes.

"Beware an evil within…." Shardfang mewed, his voice fainter.

"What do you mean..?" Fallshadow mewed, but Shardfang was gone.

Fallshadow opened her eyes to see she was inside the medicine den, the cats around her looking at her in concern. Dragonstar saw her look up and smiled happily.

"Thank goodness you're ok. You lost a lot of blood back there." Dragonstar mewed, looking at her in concern.

Fallshadow managed to sit up and look around her. Cherryblossom had a deep cut running down a foreleg, covered in cobweb and a marigold poultice. Finchtalon also had cobwebs on the cut above her eye. Sunheart was getting cobwebs put on a cut on his back, and Fallshadow could see herbs put on Dragonstar's tail. Fallshadow managed to sit up more to see Tigerblaze at the far corner of the den, lying ominously still. Shrewfur stood beside the deputy, his head bowed. _The rest of the cats who fought must be outside_. Fallshadow thought to herself. When Fallshadow sat up all the way Shrewfur turned his head to the cats in the den.

"He's in the paws of StarClan now." Shrewfur mewed solemnly.

The other cats, after getting their wounds cleaned and herbs put on them, left the medicine den alone for Mintheart and Shrewfur to treat Tigerblaze's wounds. Dragonstar stopped and turned to Fallshadow.

"I think it's time you and your sisters have apprentices. You have proven yourselves worthy of them tonight. Willowfur's kittens are six moons old, and you will mentor them. The ceremony will be held at sunset." Dragonstar mewed and padded off to the fresh-kill pile.

The sun slid down the red sky. Fallshadow paced in the clearing, anticipation coursing through her vains. Fallshadow looked up to see Dragonstar leap on the HighCliff.

"Let all cats old enough to swim and catch their own prey join beneath the HighCliff for a clan meeting!" Dragonstar yowled into the cold air.

Sharpfang, Riverwater, Finchtalon, Cherryblossom, Stormbreeze, Crookedstripe, Leafshade, Shadowfire, and Larksong emerged from the bramble tunnel and sat down in the clearing. Shrewfur and Mintheart sat by the entrance to the medicine den, one eye on Tigerblaze. Ferndapple and Oakfoot left the elders den and padded into the clearing. Willowfur exited the nursery, her four kits bouncing in excitement, their fluffy fur groomed. Once the clan was gathered, Dragonstar began.

"Willowfur's kits have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to train as warriors. Fallowkit, you will be known as Fallowpaw. Starwhisker, you are ready to mentor this apprentice. I expect you to pass on the skills you learned from Eaglefoot." Starwhisker went over to the excited tortoiseshell she-kit and touched noses with her apprentice.

"Forestkit, you will be known as Forestpaw. Crookedstripe will be your mentor. I expect him to pass on the skills he got from Sharpfang." The large tom padded over to the gray spotted tom-kit and touched noses with him.

"Grasskit, you will be known as Grasspaw. Snowdrift will be your mentor. Pass on the skills you learned from Mapleleaf." Snowdrift walked over to the startled brown she-kit and touched noses with her.

"And finally, Leopardkit, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Fallshadow will be your mentor. I hope she passes on the training skills she learned herself and the ones I taught her as my apprentice to you." Fallshadow felt a flicker of pride and limped over to the spotted golden she-kit. Leopardpaw's amber eyes gleamed with excitement and she touched noses with Fallshadow.

"Fallowpaw! Forestpaw! Grasspaw! Leopardpaw!" The cats yowled.

"We have some warriors with us tonight. Skypaw, Creekpaw, and Streampaw, come forward." Dragonstar commanded. The three surprised apprentices went over to Dragonstar.

"These three apprentices have passed their warrior assessment, and their mentors say they are ready. I, Dragonstar, leader of DragonClan, call upon our ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in return. Streampaw, you will be known as Streamheart. StarClan honors your wisdom and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DragonClan." Dragonstar put his muzzle on Streamheart's shoulder, and she licked Dragonstar's shoulder and went to sit by Sorrelfoot and Eaglefoot.

"Skypaw you will be known as Skyfall. StarClan honors your judgement and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of DragonClan." Dragonstar laid his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder in return, sitting beside Hawkclaw and Stoneheart. Dragonstar named Creekpaw Creekwillow, repeating the ceremony.

"Creekwillow! Skyfall! Streamheart!" the gathered cats cheered, the new warriors lifting their heads proudly.

Dragonstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Earlier today, IceClan was found in our territory. We fought them off, but Tigerblaze was badly injured."

Yowls of dismay followed Dragonstar's words, the cats of DragonClan bristling in rage.

Mintheart walked over to Dragonstar and whispered something in his ear. Dragonstar dipped his head in acknowledgement, and Mintheart walked forward to the edge of the cliff.

"Tigerblaze hunts with StarClan now." Mintheart mewed sadly.

Silence greeted her words. Icebreeze let out a howl of dismay. Shrewfur disappeared and reappeared a moment later with Tigerblaze's limp body gripped between his jaws. Shrewfur stopped in the middle of the clearing and gently lay the body down, his eyes filled with grief. Dragonstar called the meeting to an end and leapt down, crouching beside his deputy's body. Slowly, one by one, each of his clanmates said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Tigerblaze." Fallshadow whispered.

Fallshadow touched her nose to his cold tabby fur before crouching outside the warriors den. Fallshadow decided to stay awake to hear who the new deputy would be. Leopardpaw padded over to her.

"What should I do?" Leopardpaw whispered to Fallshadow.

Fallshadow mewed "Get some rest. I will begin your training tomorrow."

Leopardpaw nodded and headed with her littermates to the apprentice's den.

It was close to Moonhigh when Dragonstar emerged from his den and called a summon.

"It is time to choose a new deputy. Tigerblaze served the clan well. I say these words before the body of Tigerblaze, that he may hear and approve of my choice. Darkfoot will be the new deputy of DragonClan." Dragonstar yowled.

Yowls erupted from the clan. Some were angered, some were shocked. Fallshadow looked around nervously.

Darkfoot stood up and mewed "I did not think I would get such an honor. I will be proud to serve the clan."

The cats nodded, the closest cats to Tigerblaze continuing their vigil. Streamheart, Skyfall, and Creekwillow went to guard the camp, and the others went to their dens to sleep.

_I hope Darkfoot will be a good deputy. _Fallshadow thought drowsily and slipped into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Deaths and Romance

Chapter 7

Fallshadow was out on patrol with Leopardpaw, Snowdrift, Grasspaw, and Darkfoot. The black tom stood beside Fallshadow, watching her gently. Darkfoot let out a small purr as their eyes contacted, and Fallshadow immediately looked away. Snowdrift turned around to look at the two cats, walking side by side. Snowdrift opened her mouth to say something, when a rustle in the undergrowth stopped her. Fallshadow whipped her head around to see Longfang staggering through the undergrowth, blood dripping from wounds along his pelt. The patrol raced towards the NightClan deputy, Fallshadow and Snowdrift helping support the injured tom.

"What happened?" Darkfoot asked curiously.

"We… were attacked….. by IceClan… and TornadoClan." Longfang rasped weakly.

"Lets get your to our camp. Do you think you can make it?" Fallshadow asked gently. Longfang nodded bleakly and Darkfoot led the way through the undergrowth, Fallshadow and Snowdrift helping Longfang limp there. Fallshadow could hear Leopardpaw and Grasspaw whispering silently, muttering something Fallshadow couldn't catch. As they entered the bramble tunnel, several cats raced over to them, including Dragonstar, Mintheart, Shrewfur, and Starwhisker.

"What happened, Longfang?" Dragonstar asked when he saw the injured tom. Darkfoot explained the story while Mintheart and Shrewfur started healing Longfang.

When Darkfoot finished speaking, Dragonstar muttered "That's terrible. We will go help them at once. Darkfoot;" Dragonstar mewed, addressing his deputy. "You will take out a back-up battle patrol. Fallshadow;" Dragonstar mewed to his daughter. "You will lead a battle patrol. Take Sharpfang, Sunheart, Leopardpaw, Snowdrift, Grasspaw, Starwhisker, and Fallowpaw. Darkfoot, take Creekwillow, Skyfall, Stoneheart, Sunpaw, Hawkclaw, Splashpaw, Streamheart, and Eaglefoot. Everyone else will stay with me."

Each cat nodded in turn, and Fallshadow and Darkfoot led their patrols out of the camp, with Longfang in the lead. The cats raced through the forest, leaping across fallen trees and swimming through rivers swiftly. The cats reached NightClan's border and raced past onto boggy ground. As they approached the camp, Longfang slowed to a trot. By this time, the screeches of angry cats and the wails of pain were clearly heard. Darkfoot led his patrol under a bush, and Fallshadow's patrol, with a sweep of her tail, charged after Longfang into NightClan's camp. It was devastated. The gorse surrounding the camp was battered and torn, blood staining the cold ground. As Fallshadow watched, the large ginger tom she'd seen the day before was battling with Stripefang. Fallshadow leapt forward to help, but realized that Stripefang had knocked the larger tom off and was giving him swift blows to the head, making him blunder through the gorse wall. The DragonClan cats leapt into battle, fighting off the IceClan and TornadoClan cats as much as they could. Fallshadow saw Foxstar and Skystar battling Cinderstar in an unfair fight. Fallshadow watched as Longfang leapt on top of Foxstar and pinned him down, lashing a claw into his chest. Foxstar knocked him off and bit deep into Longfang's neck, blood squirting up on the TornadoClan leader's muzzle. Fallshadow leapt forward and knocked Foxstar off of Longfang with a war cry. Pinned down, Foxstar struggled under her grip, his blows getting weaker and weaker. Fallshadow backed off, knowing she had one. Fallshadow heard a wail of distress and turned to see Coldfrost standing over Longfang's unmoving body. Coldfrost stood up slowly and looked over at Foxstar, rage burning in her ice blue eyes. Coldfrost took a mightly leap, landing on top of Foxstar and clawing him with pure hatred. Foxstar swiped his paws, but weakly. Foxstar fell limp, his eyes glazed. Echowish let out an angered yowl and leapt towards Foxstar, her eyes fixed on his limp form. Echowish's eyes filled with anger, and she leapt at Coldfrost.

"Stop!" the clear mew of Cinderstar's rasping voice echoed throughout the clearing. Everycat stopped to stare at the NightClan leader in astonishment. Cinderstar had pinned Skystar down, stepping off of her Skystar got up and hisses angrily.

"This isn't over yet, Cinderstar. We will have your territory one day, when DragonClan isn't here to defend you. Lets go." Skystar flicked her tail and led the cats of IceClan out of the clearing.

Foxstar got up as well, glaring at Cinderstar. "I may have lost a life, but it doesn't mean you haven't lost warriors too. We will be back." Foxstar glared at Fallshadow and Darkfoot, and then vanished into the undergrowth, the cats of TornadoClan following him.

Cinderstar sank to the ground, letting out a feeble wail. Stripefang padded over to Cinderstar and rested his striped tail on Cinderstar's shoulder. Cinderstar looked up at him with gratidude, and mewed "We must morn the loss of our deputy. But first, I must appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Longfang, that he may here and approve of my choice. Stripefang will be the new deputy of NightClan."

Fallshadow could see the shock and surprise cross Stripefang's voice, and he stammered "T-thank you, Cinderstar. I will serve NightClan well."

Cinderstar nodded and turned to Fallshadow and Darkfoot. "Thank you for your assistance. Can you tell Dragonstar that NightClan and DragonClan are allies now? We'll still need to repay you for saving our hides." Cinderstar mewed.

"We'd be glad to, Cinderstar. We will leave your Clan in peace. Come, DragonClan. Let us go home." Darkfoot raised his voice, and the DragonClan cats left NightClan. On the way home, Darkfoot stopped and looked at Fallshadow. The look he gave her was a look of love, and Fallshadow wasn't sure if she liked that.

"Let all cats old enough to swim and catch their own prey join here beneath the high-cliff for a clan meeting!" Dragonstar's mew rang around the clearing. "As you have all heard, IceClan and TornadoClan have formed an alliance. Cinderstar and I have decided to become allies ourselves." Fallshadow heard mutters, some were bad, some were good.

"We have two new warriors with us tonight. Sunpaw, Splashpaw, come forward." Dragonstar mewed. The two apprentices looked startled as they padded over to Dragonstar.

"Splashpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Splashwing. StarClan honors your gentleness and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of DragonClan." Dragonstar rested his muzzle on Splashwing's forehead, and she licked his shoulder in return.

"Sunpaw, you will now be known as Sunblaze. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of DragonClan." Dragonstar rested his muzzle on Sunblaze's forhead, and he licked his shoulder in return.

"Splashwing! Sunblaze! Splashwing! Sunblaze!" the cats chanted. Dragonstar leapt off the high-cliff and into the clearing below. Fallshadow saw Darkfoot walking over to Fallshadow with Sunblaze behind him.

"We need to talk; the three of us alone." Darkfoot mewed and led Fallshadow and Sunblaze to the training hollow.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fallshadow mewed as she wrapped her tail around her paws.

"You can't have both of us, Fallshadow. It's time to choose. Me or Sunblaze." Darkfoot mewed.

Sunblaze got to his paws and mewed "Fallshadow, I never admitted this before, but, I love you. I just thought I'd let you know before you choose Darkfoot as your mate." Sunblaze sighed.

"Well…" Fallshadow stammered.

"Well what? Aren't you going to choose me as your mate? Don't you love me?" Darkfoot questioned.

Fallshadow sighed deeply and mewed "I never loved you, Darkfoot. The only cat I've ever loved is Sunblaze. Now that he's a warrior, we might have a future together." Fallshadow admitted grudgingly.

"I thought I was more then just a warrior to you, Fallshadow. I saved you fresh-kill! I would let you have the best moss! I loved you!" Darkfoot spat desperately.

"There was never a future for us, Darkfoot." Fallshadow mewed, willing for him to understand.

Darkfoot narrowed his amber eyes and hisses "Apparently there wasn't. I'm wasting my time. You will pay for not choosing me as your mate. Fallshadow. You will pay."

**Hahaha a Cliff hanger! I haven't done one of those in a while. So Sunblaze admits he likes Fallshadow. How touching. Sorry for killing off Longfang, but all well! Anyways, please keep reviewing! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then some others, but I decided you guys have waited long enough for chapter 7.**

**Well, that's all for now. PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of gold/budder***


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Shadows and a new role

Chapter 8

It has been five moons since the battle against IceClan and TornadoClan. Dragonstar has four out of his nine lives, but told secretly he had two. All has been peaceful since then, and the Clan is growing. Snowdrift gave birth to Boulderkit, a fluffy tom-kit, Sleetkit, a white tom-kit, and Mosskit, a small tortoiseshell she-kit. Fallshadow watched from the entrance of the nursery as the three kits played together, their fur fluffed up in excitement. Fallshadow let out an amused purr as Mosskit crashed into Sharpfang, making the old tom snap at her.

Snowdrift sat down beside Fallshadow and mewed "When do you think they'll behave?" Snowdrift flicked her tail to her three kits.

"Probably until they get mentors." Fallshadow purred back.

"Yeah… So, when do you think they'll be here?" Snowdrift pointed to Fallshadow's round belly.

"Shrewfur said in two weeks, at the least." Fallshadow sighed, envying Starwhisker, who could still do warrior duties.

"At least we have each other and Mistfall." Snowdrift tried to cheer Fallshadow up.

Fallshadow nodded. Mistfall, in the five moons, had three more kittens, other then us. They're Stormkit, a large black tom-kit with a white paw and icy blue eyes, Tigerkit, a dark tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and amber eyes, and Sparkkit, who is a russet tom with amber eyes. Fallshadow watched the young kittens by her mother, and felt a wave of compassion. Fallshadow heard a rustling and turned to see Sunblaze pad into the nursery, a black bird clamped in his jaws.

"I figured we could share this." Sunblaze purred to Fallshadow. Fallshadow nodded and followed Sunblaze into the clearing, nuzzling his cheek softly.

Sunblaze sat down and split the black bird into equal portions, and starting digging in. _Life couldn't be worse._ Fallshadow thought happily as she started eating. Then Fallshadow froze as she felt something watching her. Fallshadow turned to see Darkfoot's amber eyes glaring at Fallshadow, his face expressionless. Fallshadow couldn't suppress a shiver and thought _With him wanting revenge on me, things might be worse._

Fallshadow let out a shriek of pain as another contraction shot through her pelt, making it stand on end. Mintheart grabbed some moss, letting Fallshadow drink from it. Shrewfur appeared a moment later, with a twig in his jaws. Fallshadow nodded gratefully to the brown tom, and prepared to bite down on it. Another contraction hit and Fallshadow bit into the stick hard until it fell into splinters. A tiny golden she-kit slid onto the nest. Shrewfur started breaking the air sack with his teeth, and licking the she-kits fur backwards to warm her up. Fallshadow watched, her eyes filled with love, and then gritted her teeth as another contraction brought out a russet she-kit. A few heartbeats longer and a tortoiseshell she-kit was with her sisters.

"That's all." Mintheart mewed. Fallshadow sighed in relief and brought her kits closer to her with her tail. Fallshadow let out a purr as they snuggled into her fur. Sunblaze popped his head in and looked at his daughters. Sunblaze purred and licked each she-kit in turn.

"They're perfect." Sunblaze mewed, licking Fallshadow behind her ear.

"What should we call them?" Fallshadow asked questioningly.

"This one we should name Sunkit." Sunblaze mewed, pointing to the golden she-kit. "This one we should name Foxkit, and this one Leafkit." Sunblaze pointed to the russet she-kit, then the tortoiseshell.

"Those are great names." Fallshadow purred.

"I am glad. I will leave now, so Dragonstar can check on all the kits." Sunblaze dipped his head and left the nursery.

Dragonstar appeared a moment later and mewed "What's their names?"

"Sunkit, Foxkit, and Leafkit." Fallshadow pointed each she-kit in turn. Dragonstar purred and nuzzled Foxkit, before turning to Mistfall.

"I am glad they're all good. They'll be fine warriors." Dragonstar commented.

Fallshadow nodded and mewed "They sure will."

Fallshadow stretched outside the camp. Fallshadow had left Sunkit, Foxkit, and Leafkit alone with Snowdrift while she went out to patrol with Dragonstar, Mistfall, Starwhisker, and Darkfoot. The sun was setting in the sky faintly.

As they went on patrol, Darkfoot stopped and mewed "We should rest here." The cats nodded agreement and laid or sat down. Darkfoot padded over to Fallshadow and mewed "I think I hear something in those trees, over there." Darkfoot pointed to a good way away into the trees. "Can you go check it out?" Fallshadow nodded and padded over to the trees he had indicated.

_This is weird._ Fallshadow thought, opening her mouth slightly. _No sign of the other Clans, or any of creatures. Why did Darkfoot send me here? _Fallshadow wondered. Fallshadow opened her eyes wide and thought _It must be a trap for them! I have to get back to them, as soon as I can!_ Fallshadow limped away into the undergrowth.

By the time Fallshadow reached where the patrol had been, it was dark, and the moon was starting to rise. Before Fallshadow entered the clearing, she could smell the reak of blood. Fallshadow stepped into the clearing and her green eyes widened. Fallshadow saw Starwhisker and Mistfall's body lying at one side of the clearing. Darkfoot was on the other side of the clearing, on top of Dragonstar, pinning him down. Fallshadow heard the cry of kits and thinks _He must have Stormkit, Tigerkit and Sparkkit!_ As Darkfoot lashes his paw down, Fallshadow comes racing into the clearing. Darkfoot had left Dragonstar alone, and turned to Mistfall's three kits, ready to deal a death blow. Fallshadow leapt in the way, feeling Darkfoot's claws running along her flank. Fallshadow let out a wail of anger and terror, and Darkfoot gasped and backed off, realizing he had been seen.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go inspect the noise I heard!" Darkfoot spat.

"I came after I realized this was set up. What has gotten into you? You killed a queen, a warrior, your Clan LEADER! And you tried to kill defenseless kits. Why Darkfoot why?" Fallshadow asked sadly.

A cold look appeared in Darkfoot's eyes and he mewed "To make you suffer. I said you were going to pay for rejecting me as your mate. And now," Darkfoot mewed, glancing at the bodies. "You have!"

"You're mad. You killed your own leader, just to make me suffer?" Fallshadow asked desperately.

"Yes. You deserved to feel what I felt after you became Sunblaze's mate. After you had HIS kits, who should've been mine!" Darkfoot hissed, narrowing his amber eyes.

Fallshadow stared levelly at Darkfoot and mewed "You have broken the warrior code. Leave DragonClan. Forever, and never come back."

Darkfoot snorts "I'm leader! You can't kick me out of my own Clan!"

"I can. Once DragonClan hears this, they'll banish you." Fallshadow hissed

"You're a fool. You're seriously going to try to get rid of me?" Darkfoot flattened his ears.

"I will try anything to get rid of a murderer like you." Fallshadow hisses. Fallshadow hears a rustling in the undergrowth and turns to see Sunheart, Sunblaze, Sharpfang, Leopardfire, Grassflight, and Fallownose pad into the clearing.

"We smelt blood, so we thought you were…." Sunheart began, then stopped when he saw the situation. "What's going on?"

"This murderer killed Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker in cold blood. I stopped him before he could harm Stormkit, Tigerkit, and Sparkkit." Fallshadow growled.

"Is this true? You murdered your own Clanmates?" Sunheart hissed.

"I…I…I was, erm mad. That's all." Darkfoot stammered.

"More like jealous. You broke the warrior code, and we do not want our leader as a murderer. Leave, before we chase you out with claws." Sharpfang hissed, sliding out his claws. The rest of the members of the patrol stalked forward, claws unsheathed. Darkfoot backed up slowly, before running into the trees.

Darkfoot looked over his shoulder and hissed to Fallshadow "This isn't over. I'll be back." Darkfoot then ran off.

"Hopefully not any time soon." Fallshadow muttered quietly.

"Come, lets get these kits home. Fallshadow, you think you could take care of Mistfall's kits?" Sunheart mewed. Fallshadow nodded, picking up Stormkit. Sunblaze picked up Tigerkit, and Leopardfire picked up Sparkkit. Sunheart then helped Sharpfang with getting Starwhisker, Mistfall, and Dragonstar's bodies into DragonClan's camp. Fallshadow entered the nursery with Sunblaze and Leopardfire close behind. Snowdrift ran over to her and mewed "I heard what happened. I guess it's now our job to take care of these kits." Snowdrift mewed, with a glance at Mistfall's last litter.

"I'll take care of them, since my kits are about the same age." Fallshadow promised quietly. Snowdrift nodded in recommendation and sat down, her kits pressed close to her.

_StarClan, we need a new leader, soon and fast. Please help these kits to grow._ Fallshadow pleaded silently, watching the mourning going on. Then Sunheart stood up, waving his tail for silence and wanting all the cats to gather.  
"We have to decide a new leader. Who do you guys think the leader should be?" Sunheart asked curiously. Murmuring spread throughout the clearing, and it came down to two cats as leader: Sunheart and Crookedstripe. Then Sunblaze stood up.

"I think Fallshadow should be the leader. She has always been the one to seem to be the successor of Dragonstar, and I know Dragonstar would love Fallshadow as leader. All cats who want Fallshadow as leader, raise your tail high!" Sunblaze yowled. Over half the cats in the clearing raised their tails high.

"Then it's settled. Fallshadow, DragonClan has chosen you to be the new leader of DragonClan. Do you accept?" Sunheart questioned. All the cats stared at Fallshadow, waiting for an answer.

Fallshadow got up shakily and mewed "If they want me as leader, then I will do the best I can for this Clan. I accept."

The cats nodded, and some of the crowded around Fallshadow, murmuring congratulations. Fallshadow then headed back to the nursery, knowing it was the last time she'd sleep there.

_Thank you, StarClan, for protecting these kits. I vow to do the best I can for DragonClan, as their new leader. Please welcome Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker to your ranks. Please keep my kits safe._ Fallshadow thought.

_Am I truly meant to lead this Clan?_ Fallshadow looked to the glittering stars for an answer, but did not find one. After several heartbeats, Fallshadow rested her head and managed to get some sleep.

**Awesome I got two chapters up today! And yes I paired Fallshadow with Sunblaze because I WANTED this to happen. And yes, I decided to do a could of things. Anyways, in a few chapters I might be ending this story. It's actually getting closer to the end then I thought it would be. But yeah, so finally Fallshadow will be leader! I don't know when the next chapter will be up though.**

**Until then, bye! –disappears in explosion of budder_**


	10. Chapter 9: New name and a warning

** Hello, guys! Eagle's here! Oh my gosh I was typing and my laptop turned off so I lost basically all of Chapter 9. Don't worry, I re-typed all that I could remember. And I'm saving this time. Anyways, I know how some of you like DarkXFall better then SunXFall, but I already had the entire plot of my story. Don't worry, Darkfoot comes back, but not in a way you'd ever think of! Please keep leaving reviews. I do not claim warriors! Now, onto Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Fallshadow woke up. Fallshadow could see the sun's rays starting to slant through the nursery entrance. Being careful not to disturb Sunkit, Foxkit, Leafkit, Stormkit, Tigerkit, and Sparkkit, Fallshadow entered the clearing. The cats were getting ready to send Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker to their final resting place. The cats gathered into two rows, leaving a gap in the middle for the elders to pick up the bodies. Ferndapple, Oakfoot, Sharpfang, and Mintheart were ready to pick up Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker's bodies. Sharpfang and Mintheart had joined the elders shortly after the battle. When the cats had finished gathering, Shrewfur stepped forward.

"May StarClan light your path, Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker. May you find good hunting and shelter where you rest." Shrewfur mewed solemnly. With a nod from Shewfur, Mintheart, Sharpfang, Ferndapple, and Oakfoot picked up the fallen cats' bodies. The cats of DragonClan watched solemnly as The elder's took out Dragonstar, Mistfall, and Starwhisker's bodies out of camp for the last time. Fallshadow watched in sadness as she watched them go by. Starwhisker's silver fur gleamed slightly under the faint light. Mistfall's ears were flat against her head, and Dragonstar's tail dragged in the dust. You could tell that these three cats' great spirits had left them to join StarClan. When the elder's had left the tunnel, the Clan began to get to work.

"Are you ready to go to the Star Hollow?" Shrewfur's mew made her jump. Turning around, she saw Shrewfur had come over to her side.

"I guess.." Fallshadow mewed, uncertain.

Shrewfur looked at the sky. "If we travel fast enough, we should make it by moonrise." He decided. Fallshadow nodded.

"Sunheart!" She called, the golden tabby turning to her. "You're in charge of the camp until I return." Sunheart nodded, starting to set patrols. Snowdrift walked over to Fallshadow.

"Be safe." Snowdrift mewed, licking Fallshadow's ears. "I will." Fallshadow replied earnestly. "Watch over the kits, will you? They'll get in trouble, I'm sure of it." Snowdrift nodded, dipping her head and padding to the nursery.

"Lets go." Shrewfur mewed, leading the way out of the bramble tunnel. Fallshadow limped after Shrewfur, crossing streams, leaping logs, or running across clearings. By the time they reached the Sacred Clearing, it was sunhigh. Crossing the clearing, Fallshadow remembered all the gatherings she had been to, when Dragonstar would sit on the Sacred Stone. She would miss her father. Crossing into TornadoClan territory, the wind blew into Shrewfur and Fallshadow's faces. Fallshadow flattened her ears. _I hope we don't meet a patrol._ Fallshadow silently wished. But as they padded on, Fallshadow heard a faint yowl. Turning around, she saw a TornadoClan patrol, containing four cats. As they got closer, she recognized Echowish, Sleetfang, Swiftfoot, and Weaselpaw.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Echowish growled, coming to a stop in front of the DragonClan cats. Weaselpaw stayed near his mentor, while Sleetfang and Swiftfoot stayed to the side.

Shrewfur stepped forward. "I'm aloud to come across without question.

Swiftfoot flicked his tail at Fallshadow. "She isn't."

Shrewfur mewed calmly, "Fallshadow is going to get her nine lives."

Echowish's ears pirked up. "Dragonstar died?" she mewed, sounding less hostile. Echowish, Weaselpaw, Swiftfoot, and Sleetfang backed away slowly.

Echowish turned away. "We grieve for Dragonstar. We'll tell your news to Foxstar. Come on," she said, beckoning to her Clanmates. "Lets go back to camp." Weaselpaw and Swiftfoot shot a last glare at Fallshadow before following Echowish. Sleetfang stayed behind.

"Good luck." He whispered before running off to catch up to his patrol. Fallshadow and Shrewfur walked for a while in silence. After a long time, Fallshadow heard the faint sound of a Thunderpath.

"We have to cross a Thunderpath to get to the Star Hollow." Shrewfur mewed, crouched by the side of the stinking Thunderpath. Fallshadow nodded, scared out of her fur. She'd never had to cross a Thunderpath before. "When I say 'Now', cross, ok?" Shrewfur looked over to Fallshadow. Fallshadow nodded, and Shrewfur turned his attention to the Thunderpath. When a gleaming red monster roared past, Shrewfur looked up and down the Thunderpath.

"Now!" Shrewfur yowled, then started running at full-pelt across the Thunderpath. Fallshadow raced as fast as she could after Shrewfur, being slower due to only being able to use three legs. Fallshadow heard the roar of an approaching monster, and pushed harder against the Thunderpath until she was on the other side. The moon was rising by the time they reached the Star Hollow. Fallshadow limped down into the hollow, feeling where the paws of her ancestors had been. Shrewfur padded over to a small pool on the other side, where a small waterfall was pouring into it.

"Lap at the water." Shrewfur instructed. Fallshadow nodded, leaning over and licking up some water. It was icy cold. Laying down on the ground, Fallshadow closed her eyes and waited for dreams to come.

Fallshadow sat in the coldness, her limbs aching. _I must be a cat made of ice. _Fallshadow thought. Then she felt a warm breeze, one she had felt earlier. Opening her eyes, Fallshadow found herself in the Sacred Clearing. Fallshadow got up, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm breeze. When she opened her eyes again, she almost fell back in shock. Countless StarClan cats lined the Sacred Clearing, their pelts shining. _I can recognize some of them._ Fallshadow thought as she looked closer. _Shardfang, Dragonstar, Mistfall, Starwhisker. _Fallshadow's heart leapt in joy when she saw them. Shardfang stepped forward.

"Welcome, Fallshadow. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" None of the cats' mouths moved, but the voice consisted of all her loved one's voices. Fallshadow nodded, nervous.

Shardfang padded in front of her, resting his muzzle on her forehead. "With this life, I give you patience. Everything will come in its own time, so wait patiently to receive it." A bolt of pain shot through Fallshadow, feeling claws rake down her pelt. Then she felt the cold of leafbare, and her chest burned. _I must be experiencing his life. _Fallshadow thought, gritting her teeth. Shardfang stepped back, and the pain vanished.

Starwhisker stepped in front of Fallshadow, her silver pelt almost blending in with the stars. "With this life, I give you judgement. Do not be quick to judge other cats." Fallshadow had to hold in a yowl of pain. Fallshadow could feel the rage and fear coming from the cats pelts, then a cloud of blood covered her eyes. Starwhisker stepped back, entering her spot in the ranks of the starry cats.

A slender dappled she-cat stepped forward. "I am Dapplestream. With this life, I give you honor. Use honor to keep hold of the warrior code." When Dapplestream had finished speaking, Fallshadow could feel her pelt tingling slightly. Fallshadow felt light, as if she was going to float off the ground. Dapplestream stepped back to be replaced by a large bracken colored tom.

"I am Thornstar, leader before your father, and father of your father. I give you a life for strength. Use strength to protect those weaker then you." Fallshadow felt energy flow through her vains, making her feel invincible to any threat.

When Thornstar sat down, a silver she-cat padded forward. "I am Silverfur. With this life, I give you love. Love and care for your Clan, as you would love and care for your kin." This life was more of a warming sensation in her heart, making her light. Silverfur stepped back, and a muscular brown tabby tom stepped forward.

"I am Eaglefeather. With this life, I give you trust. Believe in your Clanmates, and trust those who are of good heart." Eaglefeather mewed. Fallshadow shivered slightly. _Could he mean it's alright not to trust Hawkclaw?_ Fallshadow wondered, shaking her head slightly.

Mistfall stepped forward, her blue eyes filled with love. "With this life, I give you hope. Even if things seem dark, there is always hope." Fallshadow felt as if she was running through a dark forest, seeing a little spot of light, following it, no matter how far away it was. Fallshadow nodded, understanding filling her mind.

A small tabby kit padded forward, looking to Fallshadow. "I'm Lightningkit." He squeaked. Standing on his hindlegs, Fallshadow lowered her head a bit to let Lightningkit reach her head. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use your wisdom to lead DragonClan wisely." Fallshadow felt a knowing sensation in her mind, as if she knew what would happen next. Lightningkit scampered over to Silverfur, his fluffy tabby fur standing out in front of Silverfur's silver fur.

At last, Dragonstar padded forward. "My daughter, my apprentice, the one who was hurt, and the one who was destined. You have gone far from your hurt days. I am proud to be here, to give you a life. With this life, I give you courage, tireless energy, and nobility. Use courage to stand up for what is right, use tireless energy to serve DragonClan as long as you live, and use nobility to help those in need." When Dragonstar's life flooded through Fallshadow, she felt many pains, sorrows, but at the end, a never-ending peace. She felt energy flood through her, as if she could run the fastest, she felt strong, defending those with her, and a helping peace.

"Fallstar! Fallstar! Fallstar!" the cats of StarClan chanted. Fallstar closed her eyes. _Fallstar._ She thought. _It is now my duty to lead DragonClan._ Then the cheering could feel a sense of dread in the air. _What's wrong?_ Fallstar thought, opening her eyes. Fallstar eyes widened. War cries and wails of hurt cats shook the air. Countless cats ran past Fallstar, and Fallstar could recognize some of them. Then dark shadows emerged, chasing after the cats. Two of the shadows stopped, then ran right for Fallstar. One was a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. The other was a black tom with amber eyes, a faint star gleaming on his forehead. Then they leapt for Fallstar, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Blood stained their paws, and both cats' eyes gleamed hungrily. _The rising storm of evil is coming. _Dragonstar's mew echoed in her ear fur. _You must stop it._ Dragonstar whispered, then disappeared.

"Wait!" Fallstar yowled. "What do you-" Fallstar got cut off as the two cats leapt at her, pinning her down. Then the world started to turn black. The last two things Fallstar saw before she was thrown into darkness, was the blue and amber eyes of Hawkclaw and… Darkfoot. _But he had a star on his forehead._ Fallstar thought. _Does that mean that he's DarkSTAR?_ Fallstar eyes widened, then she closed her eyes. _Two murderers, one a leader, one in my own Clan. The only problem is, where is Darkstar, and what does this rising storm of evil mean? _Fallstar thought. Then she opened her eyes again. She was in the clearing, but all the cats had gone. Fallstar felt something warm lap at her paws. _Blood!_ Fallstar flattened her ears and let out a wail. The blood lapped at her belly fur, rising quickly in a relentless tide. _So much blood…_ Fallstar shrieked as the blood reached her head. Then Fallstar disappeared in a tide of blood.

* * *

**Hehehe Cliffhanger for the win! So she now has her nine lives, a new warning, two evil cats after her, and a mysterious question. What could this all mean? Well, you'll find out some in the next chapter. This one was not like other chapters… hehehe. That's all for now.**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of awesomeness***


	11. Chapter 10: The Deputy

**Hey guys! So, I decided to make an update on 9/11, as part of my tribute to it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fallstar woke up gasping. Leaping to her paws, she recognized the area around her. The scent of blood was already fading away. Shrewfur looked up.

"How did it go?" The medicine cat asked, his head tilted.

"If you mean good as in getting my nine lives, then yes, it went good." Fallstar sighed.

"Anything.. else you'd like to tell me? I smelt a strong reek of blood." The brown tom mewed, licking his paws.

"It was a prophecy, but I won't share it until I know the meaning of it." Fallstar flicked her tail dismissively. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, of course." Shrewfur mewed surprised. Turning around, Shrewfur padded out of the Star Hollow. Fallstar shortly followed him, slightly edgy.

It was shortly pass sunhigh by the time Fallstar and Shrewfur came back into camp. At first, they weren't noticed. Ferndapple and Oakfoot were dozing in the shade of a fern, while Mintheart and Sharpfang were sharing tongues in the heat. Most of the cats were out, probably on patrol. Sunheart and Crookedstripe sat near the Warrior's Den, whispering quietly to each other. Foxkit, Sunkit, Leafkit, Stormkit, Tigerkit, Sparkkit, Mosskit, Boulderkit, and Sleetkit tussled beside the nursery, Snowdrift watching them play-fight. The apprentices, Ravenpaw, Featherpaw, and Lionpaw leapt at falling leaves drifting through the wind. As Ravenpaw looked up to catch another leaf, he spotted Fallstar and Shrewfur.

"You're back!" Ravenpaw mewed, dashing towards the two. Featherpaw and Lionpaw dropped their game and dashed forward. Leopardfire, Grassear, Forestleaf, and Fallownose emerged from the Warrior's Den, closely followed by Owlclaw, Larkwing, Stoneheart, Hawkclaw, Stormbreeze, Eaglefoot, Dewpelt, Shadowfire, and Leafshade. All the cats clustered around the pair.

"What was it like?" Featherpaw asked.

"Shh, Featherpaw," Leafshade silenced her daughter with a flick of her tail. "Questions can be asked later, when Fallstar's gotten some rest." Shadowfire purred, nuzzling his daughter. Ravenpaw bounced around Shadowfire, his black tail fluffed up, while Lionpaw fluffed out his large golden fur. Snowdrift pushed through the crowd, licking Fallstar's cheek.

"Welcome back, Fallstar." Sunheart mewed, padding up and dipping his head. Crookedstripe appeared beside him, doing the same.

Fallstar purred, cuffing Sunheart gently on his ear. "Get up, the two of you. I may be your leader now, but it doesn't mean I've changed." Looking past them, Fallstar saw only one cat that hadn't gathered: Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw sat by the Warrior's Den, glaring over at Fallstar. Looking a bit closer, Fallstar thought she could see a trace of hatred in the blue depths. Shrugging it off, Fallstar padded to her den.

"Oh, hi Fallstar!" Lilypaw mewed, scrambling out of her way. "Sunheart said it'd be good if you had a clean nest and some fresh-kill when you got back." The oldest apprentice mewed, flicking her dark gray tail to Fallstar's nest, where it was neat, with a trout sitting on the top.

"Thank you, Lilypaw." Fallstar mewed, dipping her head and flicking her tail dismissively. Lilypaw dipped her head and scrambled out of the Leader's Den. _She needs to be made a Warrior soon. _Fallstar thought. _She's been Sunheart's apprentice for longer then the other apprentices._ Laying down, Fallstar ate the trout hungrily. Drowsily licking her paws, Fallstar got up and padded out of her den. Leaping into the clearing, Fallstar entered the nursery, purring as she spotted Foxkit, Sunkit, and Leafkit. Snowdrift's white fur seemed to glow in the darkness of the nursery.

"Hello." Snowdrift purred, looking up at her sister.

"Greetings. How have the kits been fairing?" Fallstar mewed, looking from kit to kit.

"They're all strong and healthy, especially little Stormkit. He's becoming more of a trouble-maker each day!" Snowdrift grinned, stretching out her tail to pull Stormkit back.

Fallstar laid down. "So, do you think I could take Foxkit, Sunkit, and Leafkit to my den, to be with me?" she questioned, watching her kits tumble with a moss ball.

Snowdrift nodded. "They should be with their mother as much as they can." She concluded, glancing at Mistfall's kits. "I'll keep these six in here. I won't want to crowd you."

Fallstar nodded, picking up Foxkit and Sunkit. Leafkit leapt onto her back, and padded into the nursery. Some warriors were still sharing tongues, while the Elders were telling a story to the apprentices. Several cats nodded to Fallstar as she crossed the sun-bathed clearing. Many cats were sharing tongues, since the sun was starting to set. Fallstar scrambled up to her den and put Sunkit and Foxkit down, while Leafkit leapt off.

"There you go, my kits." Fallstar purred, extending her moss.

Sunkit looked up at her. "Are we staying in here?" she squeaked.

Fallstar smiled. "Until you become apprentice's, of course, my precious daughter."

Leafkit sat up. "Is Sunblaze going to be in here with us?" she questioned, peering out of the den.

"Maybe. I haven't talked to your father yet." Fallstar mewed, sitting back on her haunches.

Foxkit ran, bouncing on her toes. "We're going to be the best warriors ever!" she cheered, pouncing on her littermates. _I sure hope you do. _Fallstar thought.

"Let all cats old enough to swim and hunt gather for a Clan meeting!" Fallstar called, watching her Clanmates gather. _Oh MoonClan, I hope my choice of deputy is the right one. _ Fallstar sent a silent prayer to MoonClan, turning back to her Clanmates. The moon was rising high in the clear sky. "It is time to choose the deputy." Her voice echoed in the still, cold air. Several cats looked at Sunheart, some to Crookedstripe, and a few to Hawkclaw.

Fallstar took a deep breath. "I say these words before MoonClan, that they may hear and approve of my choice." Blinking, Fallstar looked at the stars. "Sunheart will be the new deputy of DragonClan." Looking down, she could see the shock on the older tom's face. Lilypaw looked excitedly at her mentor, her blues eyes shining in pride.

Sunheart stared up at Fallstar. "I will serve DragonClan as best as I can. I may be an older warrior, but I will serve to my limit."

"That's all I expect." Fallstar smiled, backing off into her den. Curling up in her nest, she pulled Foxkit, Sunkit, and Leafkit closer. _I think Sunheart will be a wonderful deputy. _Fallstar thought drowsily. _What concern's me, however, is how long he will serve as deputy. He's the most senior warrior, other then Dewpelt and Eaglefoot, of course._ Fallstar shrugged, then closed her eyes in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! I want to know in the reviews on who thinks Sunheart will be a good deputy J**

**Anyways, this 9/11 update is done! I hope you R&R!**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in budder***


End file.
